


No Help, Not from You

by RoughGem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Bullying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I would really appreciate comments on this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pregame Ouma is similar to pregame kaede, first time doing virtual reality AU, not related to my songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: everything was fake, their lives and personalities were fake. Their deaths were fake. The participants of the 53rd killing game wake up to find that the whole thing was a life-like simulation. All of them wished to learn if their original selves, but most refused to return to them. Turns out, one lost their memory of the whole game, and refused to trust those who came back.





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a VR + Hope's Peak fanfic like this. Comments I would really much appreciate.

Chapter 1: Waking up 

 

Kaito jumped up with a start. It was hazy at first but he could clearly make out a white wall and wooden door. He was in a hospital room. How was that possible? Monokuma executed him in a spaceship. He died from his sickness, how was he still alive. 

 

“He's awake! Momota!” He turned his head and saw, Akamatsu? She died to, he saw Kirumi behind her as well. How were they alive? 

 

“Am I in heaven?” Kaito asked. 

 

“Strange as it is, no. We are not even dead, the whole thing was fake.” Kaede said. 

 

“Eh?” Kaito felt like he would pass out again. How was that fake? How was any of that fake? They freaking ate, talked, washed, and died? How can that be fake? 

 

“It was a life-like simulation. Essentially our consciousness was placed into a virtual world. Everything we did that that world was like it was in real life. That's why it felt so real.” Kirumi said, it's like she read his mind. 

 

“You know this how?” Kaito asked, even if he didn't really understand Kokichi's motives for the unsolvable murder, he did understand at least a little on why he was untrustworthy towards everyone. 

 

“We were informed as well, we woke up some time after our deaths. when they found us. The pods that kept our bodies won't release until we are finished in the game. We can't get Shuichi, Himiko, Kiibo, or Maki out just yet.” Kaede said. 

 

“What about Tsumugi?” Kaito asked, the two girls froze a little. 

 

“Tsumugi, Tsumugi Shirogane is the Mastermind. There's more to it than just that.” Kaede said stiffly, she was nervous about something. 

 

They were silent for a bit. Kaito was trying to process what he just heard. Tsumugi was the Mastermind? She doesn't seem like it, she always said that she was 'plain’ and faded into the background. If anything, she had to be a better actor than Kokichi. That also means, his friends are still stuck with the Mastermind. Maki only attacked Kokichi because she believed his like that he was the Mastermind. 

 

“I can explain. Kaito Momota, there's a lot you need to know. Especially the mix of lies and truth you were told.” A voice said, a girl with pastel purple hair walked in, she seemed to be in her early thirties but remained rather young looking. She had a look in her eyes that reminded him of Maki, she was dressed in a dark jacket with a blouse that matched her hair, she wore a skirt that reached her knees and her hands were covered by gloves. 

 

“I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, former ultimate detective.” 

 

“Eh? As in the same as Shuichi?” Kaito asked, he was still confused by this whole ordeal. 

 

“Yes” Kirigiri said as she started to explain. Kaito was already dreading to hear the whole story. 

 

Later……….. 

 

“So that whole thing was a show? Who in their right mind would watch something that messed up?!” Kaito asked. 

 

“Because they're not. Those who watch the show are still those tainted with despair. Watching the show fuels them, it has lost its worst effect. We were lucky in the sense that this one was virtual. The games before it were real, willing participants let themselves get brainwashed and entered an old academy to do the game. I believe they switched to virtual so they lose less people.” Kirigiri explained. 

 

“And I was one of those?” Kaito asked. 

 

“Yes, we all have recording of your audition videos. Would you like to see it?” Kirigiri asked. 

 

“Yeah” Kaito didn't know why he felt nervous. 

 

“Are you sure? Its something you really don't want to know about. Everything we knew was fake, even our pasts.” Kaede said as she clenched her fists. 

 

“Even if it's fake, I wanna see what I was to think that this was a good idea. Why signing up for a killing game was a good idea.” Kaito said even if he wasn't a true ultimate astronaut, he still had those memories. Even if they were fake, they were still real in his head. 

 

“Alright, here.” Kirigiri said, she grabbed a tablet from a table near the door. Pressed a few buttons and clicked play, the screen flared to life to show his former self smiling happily to someone, not staring at the camera. His eyes looked excited. 

 

*********

_ Number 137 my name is ##### ######  _

 

_ I've watched the series for a while. I even was lucky enough to meet some of the winners. Y’know what? That's exactly what I want. I'll never have to worry about anything again. It'll be one no one will forget, you know why?  _

 

_ I'm gonna kill everyone and win! Once I got fame and fortune, I don't have worry about what's impossible.  _

 

_ I'll be set for life! That's why I wanna play.  _

_ ************** _

 

Kaito stared at it in shock. Was that, really him? The thing he cared for was money? Kill everyone? If they kept his original personality, that means his former self would feel no remorse to killing Shuichi or Maki, or even Gonta. Despite the horror of what his real personality was, and that he got brainwashed, he was thankful that he was a better person even if it was fictional. Anything was better than, that. 

“So?” Kirigiri asked as she put the tablet away. 

 

“I'm just happy that I'm me right now.” Kaito sighed.

 

“I suppose then you don't want to go back?” Kirigiri asked. 

 

“Go back?” Kaito asked. 

 

“Give you your original memories back. Become that person again. You can if you want.” Kirigiri said. 

 

“No way! I'm not returning to that!” Kaito declared, suddenly something came up in his head. 

 

“How long does it take for us to wake up after our virtual death?” Kaito asked.

 

“Around a week. By the time I was awake, Kirumi and Ryoma were out of the pods.” Kaede said, Kirumi shifted a little. 

 

“How's Kokichi then? He must've woken up too right?” Kaito asked, despite Ouma being a brat the entire game. Kaito learned at Kokichi was planning his own death and even told him before he was killed that he acted the way he did so everyone has someone to hate. His plans wouldn't be hindered by making friends and even keep the potential Mastermind away from his plans. 

 

“Well….” Kaede shifted a little too. 

 

“He's been awake. For about five days now. He woke up before you did.” Kirumi said. 

 

“Can I talk to him. There are some things I want to ask him.” Kaito said. 

 

“Remember, the pods make our brains believe something is real, chemicals are released into the pods during time if death to quickly dampen the effects if dying on the brain. Kokichi's death was undocumented due to the electro bomb. His brain shut down. He's lucky to be alive honestly.” Kirigiri said. 

 

“So he's in unstable condition is what you mean?” Kaito asked, he had a feeling things were worse. 

 

“No, his physical condition is fine. Save a few muscle cramps and pains here and there. He lost his memory, moreover, everything the show, did to him is gone. He's not the Ultimate Supreme Leader anymore. He's just Kokichi Ouma, the one who signed up for the killing game. He has his original personality.” Kirigiri explained, Kaito was shocked. Ouma, was no longer the one who wanted to end the killing game? He's back to being someone who signed up for it? If anything, why did Kokichi sign up for a killing game. He looked no older than fifteen. He was a kid. 

 

“Can I still see him?” Kaito asked. 

 

“Yes, you can, after a day or so of rest. Don't forget that you died Momota. I'm going to tell Naegi and Hinata.” Kirigiri said as she left the room. 

 

“I suppose you two also watched those tapes?” Kaito asked, Kirumi and Kaede sat down on the chairs in the room and Kaede sighed. 

 

“Yes, turns out, my former self was the complete opposite of me. My lines were 'I’m perfect for a killing game, I have no faith in humanity.’ I refuse to return to someone like that.” Kaede said. 

 

“I did it for a stupid reason honestly. I went to the game because I was sick of my parents. They abused me since I was a child and I ran off. The killing game was a way to show them what they turned me into.” Kirumi said, as she rubbed her hands. 

 

“How about everyone else?” Kaito asked. 

 

“Their all awake. Korekiyo and Miu, they returned to their former selves. They believed they weren't as bad as they were in the game. Korekiyo turned out to be a sickly person who just gave up. Miu turns out to be a gentle person, with a lot of self-doubt that she thinks she's a waste of space. We managed to help them recover though. In a way, before or after the game. Everyone recovered.” Kaede said. 

 

“Did you see Kokichi?” Kaito asked. 

 

“Yes, I did, I promised not to tell anyone about his 'true self’ though. You'll find out when you see him.” Kaede said. 

 

“Let's just hope the rest can leave without too much difficulty.” Kirumi sighed.


	2. Reintroduction

Chapter 2: Reintroduction 

Kaito was able to leave his room after a day, with only Kaede and Kirumi visiting him. The rest say they want to see him after he recovered enough to move. Now was the time. 

“You okay Momota?” Kirumi asked, she walked close beside him in case he fell. She still had a will to serve others, but it's been dialed down quite a bit, and seemed to be helping in small parts. 

“I'm fine Kirumi, thanks.” Kaito said as they asked down the halls. They found a pair of wooden doors and opened them. 

“Welcome back Kaito!” A group of voices shouted, Kaito looked to see Tenko, Angie, Gonta, and Amami next to each other with smiles on their faces. Ryoma was near the tv, playing games with Miu, Korekiyo was further back by the bookshelves, his face still hidden by a medical mask. 

“Guys! Your okay!” Kaito shouted happily as he left Kaede and Kirumi's side to hug them. 

“We are, we wanted to make something nice for you. Something like this would lighten the mood, something I know you would do.” Angie said, even after learning about the truth and their pasts. Angie still felt connections to her god, she just won't obsess over it like she was in the game. She didn't need to take charge anymore, there was no more danger. 

“Awesome you guys! Are you guys okay? Kirigiri filled me in already.” Kaito said, the mood shifted not to be damp but just more serious. 

“We're fine Momota. Even after learning of our past selves, I will say, Miu and Korekiyo are a lot more vulnerable now. They decided to switch back. Back to just ordinary highschool students. Angie and I already forgave him, he had no idea what they turned him into. His ingame was sure creepy, but just in denial in a sense. Besides, everyone is alive, no need to hold a grudge.” Tenko said, Kaito noticed she took a glance at a doorway on the opposite side of the room. 

“How about Miu?” Kaito asked, he glanced at the tv again and saw a game over screen with Ryoma sighing and Miu chuckling. 

“She's a lot less vulgar for sure. If anything, before she decided to turn back, she told us 'listen, my past self is a depressed piece of crap and I need you guys to turn her around. If I didn't sign up for the show, I never would have attempted to kill Kokichi. This he never would have had Gonta kill me to survive. So some of Momota’s cheery crap and see if it works.’ that's is what she told us, it seems to be working.” Amami said. 

“Gonta still feels very bad though, but everyone else is happy, so I'm happy.” Gonta said, Kaito noticed his eyes also darted quickly to the other door. 

“Guys, what's the matter, you all have been looking at that door.” Kaito said. 

“Nice detail spotting Momota, hanging around Shuichi and Ouma have been good. That's the door to the bedrooms. At the end, is Ouma's room.” Amami said as he pointed to it. 

“He's really the only one who isn't happy. Which makes sense since he did sign up for it.” Angie said. 

“What do you mean Angie?” Kaito asked, she seemed a little downbeat ever so slightly, but also seemed worried. 

“I heard Akamatsu and Kirumi told you of their videos and saw your own. There were two type of people that have a reason for signing up for this messed up game. The first is to win, kill, gain money and fame for personal reasons, the second, is because they want to die. Korekiyo and Miu knew that, they both told us that the reason they signed up was to die.” Angie explained in a low voice, she didn't want the others to overhear too much, as that would bring down the mood. 

“Ouma was the second, he's actually quite mad about it. He only let's Kirumi into his room so she can bring him food. She told us he only trusts her since he knew her before signing up for the game.” Amami said. 

“Actually, how did they switch them back?” Kaito asked, he was wondering if they completely lost their memories of the killing game or just regained their old ones. 

“The way the memories work Momota is that the machine is similar to one used to brainwash us, just in reverse. Our memories of our actual life are returned, and our memories in the game have been reduced to something like a film. We are not affected by the game, we only knew what happened in it.” Kaito turned his head and saw that Miu replied to him, surprised a little for sure, since whenever he talked with her in-game, she always either cussed or insulted him one way or another. 

“Go talk, I'm going to make some lunch.” Angie said as she pressed her hands in her pose and ran off, most likely in the direction of the kitchen. Kaito saw that Kaede and Kirumi already started to talk with the others so he walked close to the couch and saw two faces he hasn't seen in a while. 

“Hey guys.” Kaito smiled, Ryoma smiled a little as Miu, blushed? It was more like flustered and not the weird one she did when Ouma would insult her. 

“Hey Momota, I'm glad to hear you got out fine.” Ryoma said. 

“Yeah, honestly this whole this is a shock for sure. If anything, I'm not turning back to that person I was in my video. I don't care if the memories I have are fake. I am who I am now, and over the course of the game. The past doesn't matter.” Kaito said with a smile, he noticed a few others looked and Amami gave him a thumbs up. 

“Yeah, I feel a lot better after hearing about it was well. Despite I never had or lost a loved one, at least I'm not a killer anymore.” Ryoma sighed. 

“I'm glad to see you both here. How are you Iruma?” Kaito asked, she blushed again and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. He just noticed that everyone was dressed in simple clothes instead of their uniforms. Which makes sense since it was virtual. Miu was wearing a simple purple shirt and a blue skirt that reached her knees. 

“I'm fine, thanks Momota. Sorry for all the trouble I caused during the game.” Iruma said, wow, they were not kidding when they said she was different. 

“No worries, it's a new day so let's keep it up.” Kaito smiled, she smiled back and quickly turned back to her game. 

“I'll talk to you later Hoshi, I'm gonna go check on Korekiyo.” Kaito said, Ryoma smiled at him and turned his attention back to the tv. Kaito walked over and saw Korekiyo reading a book. 

“Hey, Shinguji?” Kaito asked, Korekiyo took a breath and closed his book. It was hard to tell how he was doing since most of his face was covered by the dark medical mask. 

“You're Kaito Momota right?” Korekiyo asked. 

“Yeah, you doing okay? I was told that you were a little ill.” Kaito said rubbing the back of his head. 

“Yes, despite that I'm ill, I'd rather be this than the thing they turned me into.” Korekiyo sighed, Kaito could see why he wanted to turn back. Not only was his character mentally unstable, they made him generally a shady creep. Similar to how Kaito doesn't want to return to his old self, Korekiyo didn't want to stay as his fictional persona. 

“It is interesting though, they gave you my illness to your character. It's a little strange.” Korekiyo said, Kaito just remembered, since it was all a simulation, he wasn't actually ill. Korekiyo said it was his, does that mean? 

“Korekiyo, what you just said, that means you actually have the illness?” Kaito asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, it's a lot milder case though, unlike in the game and you died in the middle of your execution. Mine is rather weak, I won't die for a few years. I was told I would live till I'm thirty.” Korekiyo said. 

“I signed up, because I was going to die anyway.” Korekiyo sighed. 

“Well, you know what? Let's get to work later. I'm going to start training again.” Kaito said proudly, Korekiyo looked a little nervous. 

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Korekiyo asked. 

“It's fine, besides, it might help and even cheer you up!” Kaito said with a smile. 

“We'll start training in a few days. Rest up good.” Kaito said as he walked away. Unbeknownst to him, Korekiyo smiled under his mask, not the creepy or planning kind of smile, but a genuine one that he was happy. Maybe things won't be so bad after all. 

“Did you talk with them?” Tenko asked as she, Kirumi, and Kaede looked at him. Gonta and Amami have vanished from the room. 

“Yeah, they seem kinda like the opposite of what they were in the game. It's a little strange honestly.” Kaito said, he was actually a little surprised of himself as well. He's able to interact with everyone like nothing ever happened. He was able to talk and play with them despite seeing their dead bodies or suffering executions. 

“It is, I agree. We just learned at the rest are engaging in the sixth trial. They're going to find out that Tsumugi's the Mastermind.” Kaede said, she felt really bad for them. She was worried about Shuichi, they both believed that she killed Amami. The deaths were rarely brought up, only in small conversation, such as when Tenko told Kaito about her, Angie, and Korekiyo. The cases were never brought up again, no one knew that Kaede was innocent and Tsumugi framed her. Only Kaede and Amami knew of their group. 

“Let's hope they wake up soon. My sidekicks are are going to beat this trial and leave. I believe that.” Kaito said with a proud smile. They were going to be okay, Maki and Shuichi will be okay. No more tears would need to be shed. 

“Momota!” They turned their heads to see Angie running with a wheel cart filled with snacks and sandwiches. She tripped a little and let go of the cart. Luckily, Korekiyo caught both her and the cart before anything fell over. 

“Thanks Shinguji.” Angie said, Korekiyo nodded before returning to his little spot by the bookshelves. 

“You okay Angie?” Kaito asked. 

“I'm fine, perfectly fine. I got snacks.” Angie said as she gestured to the cart. 

“Oh Momota, you will be able to see Ouma tomorrow.” Angie said. 

“Thanks, looks like I'll be see him soon then.” Kaito smiled as he grabbed a sandwich. 

“Let's eat everyone!” Angie said as she waved her arms. 

Kaito smiled, despite all the death and darkness they just went through. They are here, friends and safe. They can start new here, even if the lives they have are fake. Maybe he can figure out Ouma here, see what he's like. Kaito is hoping they can become friends, without Ouma pushing himself away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out, yay. I'll be developing the pregame personalities a little later. Most the story is gonna be with Kaito's POV, so his thoughts will be the ones most seen. I will do other characters, but Kaito and Kokichi are the main ones here. Hope you enjoyed this, will get better later on with more detail. Next chapter, Kaito meets Ouma, again. 
> 
> Have a great day everyone :) 
> 
> Comments are welcome :)


	3. Pregame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this picture on Pinterest, would love to know who made it. I think this is sweet and cute. 
> 
> https://pin.it/mas67nxsbl5vkk

Chapter 3: Pregame

 

It was the next day and Kaito was about to visit Ouma. He didn't know why he was feeling nervous. Kirumi was with him and were heading to his room.

 

“Is everything alright Momota?” Kirumi asked.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Actually do you remember Ouma before this?” Kaito asked.

 

“I do, I didn't ask to be reverted back to my old self, but they were able to give me back my real memories without much issue. My memories of the game are still clear but so are my real ones. Unlike Iruma and Korekiyo, who have completely left their in game selves, by making their fake memories seem like only a film and saw their actions. My memories are there, but also how I felt and thought during the game. As for my relationship with Kokichi, for now, let's just say we were close. Almost sibling like, we had a lot in common, and really the only reason we were happy.” Kirumi explained, Kaito felt more and more concerned. How on Earth was the world out there then? Before they knew it, they were standing in front of a pale door with a name plate that had “Kokichi Ouma” written on it.

 

He was about to knock only to hear something from the other side.

 

*+#+#+#++#+#

_“Don't forget, the impossible is possible. All you gotta do is make it so!”_

+++++++

 

Kaito was surprised for sure, why was Ouma watching the fifth trial? If he lost his memory he wouldn't have any need to see if his plan went through. With a sigh, Kaito knocked on the door, the audio ceased.

 

“Come in.” Ouma's voice sounded, odd, he wasn't cheerful, it sounded empty. Kaito opened the door to see Ouma in his bed with a tablet in front of him. A video paused showing Kaito with blood on his shirt and Maki crying. His eyes looked dull and didn't hold the same glow they had in the game.

 

“So, Kaito Momota. How are you enjoying your new you?” Ouma asked, his voice sounded a little mocking, it wasn't as evident on how empty it sounded. This definitely wasn't the Ouma he knew.

 

“I guess I'm enjoying it. I'm not returning to the person I was before if that's what you're wondering.” Kaito said.

 

“I see, so you already saw your audition video. Well, what do you think he did before he auditioned for the game hm?” Ouma asked, Kaito was a little surprised by the answer.

 

“Not a good person. I doubt he helped anyone if it didn't reward him, I doubt he had any true friends either.” Kaito said, Ouma let out a dry laugh.

 

“You think he only didn't help people, that he only didn't do anything?” Ouma asked in a dry mocking tone. This Ouma, Kaito was dreading to hear more information.

 

“I'm not sure what else.” Kaito said, why was Ouma like this? Why did he sign up?

 

“I thought you would've taken something from hanging out with an ultimate detective and plotting with the fake me Momota. You were a _bully_ . A person who hurt people, not just that, he actively mugged people as well. Not just students. Honestly, the old you, deserved to _die_.” Ouma said with venom in his voice, he sent Momota a glare.

 

“Oh, I see…” Kaito had no words, sure he knew his old self probably wasn't the best person in the world, but he went as far to mug people? Hurt people who only try to live their lives? From the sounds of it, Ouma was one of his victims.

 

“Now, you are you. A fake you, a you, you never would have been if it weren't for _brainwashing_ . Me? I was a worthless piece of crap, I did well in the educational side, but everything else? I was a failure, sure I'm smart enough to get a decent job. I failed at everything else, I was constantly bullied, hated by everyone around me, I am a waste of space. Iruma? She just needs to get her act together, because she actually had support, people who actually like her. I am a weakling, I failed in everything besides blank knowledge. I signed up to _die_ . And look, I even _failed_ at _dying_. Isn't that amazing?” Ouma said as he clutched his left eye and laughed, his laughter was dry and mocking.  

 

Kaito was stunned, this was truly Ouma? Where's his teasing? His lies and games? Where's his proud boasting of leading an organization? Where is the bratty, cheerful child that was Kokichi Ouma?

 

Kaito looked and saw Kirumi have a sad frown, she walked over to Kokichi and hugged him. He didn't mind and stopped his laughter, his eyes fell as Kirumi sung something he couldn't hear. After about a minute, Ouma was completely out, she brushed the hair and hand away from his face. She smiled softly and left the bed and placed the tablet on the table. He noticed that Ouma had a small scar on his face, on his right cheek.

 

“Let's talk outside.” Kirumi said, Kaito followed her out as she quietly closed the door.

 

“He wasn't always like this. I think something might have gotten mixed up when he was in the pod. Before this whole thing, he was sad, he was a nervous kid who apologizes a lot. He wasn't like this, even if he has no memories of the game or his fictional past. The fictional personality they gave him might still be mixed in his head. I'm afraid he might have some irreversible mental damage.” Kirumi said sadly.

 

“It's fine, I do think his head isn't in the right place. No one deserved this, definitely not you, or him. Considering how I was back then, probably I deserved it.” Kaito sighed, he can't believe his old self scarred Ouma that badly. Even if it wasn't physical. He honestly wanted to punch himself in the face, but that won't do anything.

 

“Kirumi, what was your relationship with Ouma?” Kaito asked as they walked into her room and saw down on the bed. It was just a few doors down from Ouma's on the opposite side.  

 

“Remember when I said that I ran away to sign up for the killing game? There's more to it than that. This show, was illegal, for obvious reasons. It was airing on a site in the web, one that always pops up even after being taken down, . So, I had to wait until they announced the auditions, I met Ouma when I was fifteen, he was only thirteen. I helped him get away from some thugs who cornered him. I guess we just clicked, soon enough, the two of us were living together in a small apartment. I worked at a library and he worked at a game store. He was homeless for a good amount of time before we met. We never really talked about it. We formed a siblings kind of relationship, since one thing we sadly had in common was that we never had a true friend. So, we lived together for two years before we saw the auditions up.” Kirumi explained.

 

“Why did you sign up though? From the sounds of it, you both would have lived a normal life.” Kaito said, he honestly was a little scared of her reply.

 

“We thought so, but Ouma got very hurt, you can probably tell from that scar. He was scarred and my parents decided to try and look for me. It was a dead end for the both of us. We saw this as the only option. We could both leave this world together.” Kirumi said.

 

“I see, did I, cause that scar?” Kaito asked, from what Ouma said, he wouldn't be surprised.

 

“I don't know, Ouma never told me.” Kirumi said.

Elsewhere………..

 

Miu didn't think they would change her that much. Now, every time she watches a clip of her inside the game she just wants to hide in a hole. Currently, Tenko, Kaede, and Angie were keeper her from doing so. Apparently, they decided to have a girl's day, while the boys had a boy's day. So it was the four of them while Amami, Gonta, Korekiyo, and Ryoma had a day to themselves.

 

“All done!” Angie said happily as she placed a mirror in Miu’s hands, she hair had been braided in a way that it formed a small band on the top of her head. It looked rather pretty and there was a small braided strand weaved into her locks flowing down.

 

“Thanks” Miu mumbled, despite her parents supporting her and all, she still felt like she couldn't measure up to their expectations. Now, she's with girls who now have ultimate talents, they exceed in what they do, better than experts. Sure, she could have had that too, but her personality was horrible. She felt insignificant to them now, but that doesn't mean she wants them to handle her talent personality. She honestly thinks it's better that she's more manageable than the other her.

 

“That looks really cute.” Kaede said with a smile, Miu still looked a little sad. Based on her deductions, Miu seemed to have an inferiority complex. So a way is to cheer her up.

 

“Iruma, what do you think?” Angie asked with a big smile?

 

“I like it, a lot.” Miu said, she was still nervous around the three girls.

 

“You're not smiling! Smile!” Tenko said as she started to teasingly placed her hands on Miu's cheeks and pushed them up. This Miu was surely a lot different from the one they knew in the game.

 

“Ehh?” Miu was a little confused.

 

“Tickle her!” Kaede shouted, the three girls pounced her and started to tickle her.  

 

“Gwyyahhhhh! StaaaHapp!” Mii laughed, she began to smile.

 

“That's more like it!” Kaede said as they stopped and Miu took a breath.

 

“C’mon Iruma, be cheerful. Your other self might not have been the best person, but she was still happy-go-lucky. Even with her choice of words, she managed to put a smile on our faces due to some of her antics.” Kaede said.

 

“I understand, I just don't feel like I measure up. This is honestly another regret I have. I already have so many piled up.” Miu sighed.

 

“Remember, we weren't exactly the best people before this whole thing. Even by doing the show, they gave us hope, and a new life to live. Naegi, Kirigiri, and Hinata, their all here to rehabilitate us and reduce the amount of people that are like us. They're trying to spread hope, we have yet to know of their progress, but based on some of their moods, it's going smoothly.” Kaede said.

 

“Yeah, you're right.” Miu smiled, as she played with her hair.

 

“Who wants to do nail?” Angie singsonged as she pulled out a box filled with colorful nail polish, ranging from bright solids, to dull darker colors, metallic, and sparkling.

 

“Where did you get those?” Tenko asked.

 

“Rantaro”

 

“Oh”

 

The girls spend the day doing nails.

 

############

 

Korekiyo was still thinking about Kaito's words to him earlier. With his poor health would he even be able to handle any 'training’?

 

“Shinguji?” He turned his head and saw Amami looked at him.

 

“Ah, sorry.” Korekiyo said as he placed down a tile, it had curved and loopy lines on it, it connect to another piece, which he moved a small playing piece over the line. As one of the games they decided to play was a game of Tsuro.

 

“Are you deep in thought?” Ryoma asked from his seat.

 

“Well, from what I know from my other self. I never knew too much about Momota. I guess his words earlier just caught me off guard.” Korekiyo said, based on what his other self did, he hardly interacted with Momota.

 

“He's like that, he's trying to be friends with you. In the game, he wanted to be friends with everyone.” Ryoma said.

 

“He defended Gonta too, all the way until the end.” Gonta smiled, despite his execution, it was always overpowered by the care and friendliness Kaito had given him.

 

“Don't worry Shinguji, we're all friends here. Besides, Tenko already forgave you. You weren't yourself and you definitely wouldn't have chosen that kind of persona, huh?” Amami asked.

 

“No I wouldn't, despite being a sickly person like I am now. I would have preferred to have stayed like this during the game.” Korekiyo said, remembering how his other self acted, even he was creeped out by it. He never had a sister to begin with, sure I was kinda cool that he was made an anthropologist, but how he acted was a little wrong.

 

“Gonta wonders if you remember the 'hair’ incident.” Gonta said with a small embarrassed smile.

 

“Sort of, we were in a weird pink room of some sort?” Korekiyo asked, Amami started laughing and Ryoma chuckled and placed a hand on his forehead.

 

“What's so funny?” Korekiyo asked.

 

“You and Gonta fell down some stairs and ended up with your hair tangled together, essentially tethering you two. Ouma was being his ingame self and was lying into try and cut your hair. Your other self refused saying it was similar and thus a memento of his sister, after running away, you and Gonta hung out for the day, and night. At the end of the night you were in the Love Hotel, which was the only room with a bed big enough for two people. During the night, Gonta had larvae eggs on him that hatched, you then developed a small case of entomophobia. You two were stuck for a little longer since Gonta's hair was too tough and scissors couldn't cut it.” Amami explained, Gonta blushed embarrassed by the story.

 

“Oh, I see, I hope it did bring light to the situation, because you didn't know you signed up, it was rather dark.” Korekiyo said.

 

“Don't worry, it kept the mood light for a while.” Amami smiled, he couldn't actually see, but he had the feeling that Korekiyo was smiling under his mask.

 

“You must wear that thing all the time?” Ryoma asked.

 

“Sadly yes, I wore it for most of my life honestly, except for cleaning myself up, obviously. I was told by my doctors that I'm very susceptible to airborne diseases and wearing a mask is a way to prevent it, due to my already weak state.” Korekiyo explained.

 

“Gonta knows some bugs that can help with illness. I can show you!” Gonta ran over and quickly grabbed Korekiyo by the arm and proceeded to drag him away.

 

“W-wait! Gokuhara, just a second.” Korekiyo voice quickly faded away as Gonta took him to an area with animals and bugs. That was most likely set up by Gundam.

 

“Should we finish the game? It is your turn after all and my is after yours.” Amami suggested.

 

“I don't see the harm in it.” Ryoma said as he placed down his tile.

#############

 

Kaito sat in the cafeteria by himself as he ate some rice. Everyone else was busy and Kirumi was taking care of Ouma. Looks like the effects of his plan caused a strain on his mind. That Ouma, was definitely not the one he knew. Moreover, he seemed like he was a victim of Kaito's former self. That scar scared him.

 

“Why are you all by yourself 'space boy’?” He turned his head and saw a man, similar age to Kirigiri with a wild head of hair held back in a ponytail, that didn't help that it sprung up behind his head like a freaking bush. He also had a pair of glasses on.

 

“Name's Yasuhiro Hagakure, former ultimate fortune teller.” Hagakure said with a cheerful voice.

 

“Ehh, everyone else is busy. I saw Gonta dragging Korekiyo a few minutes earlier to somewhere.” Kaito said as he glanced at the doorway.

 

“Probably to Gundam’s little zoo. So, what's troubling you dude?” Hagakure asked.

 

“Ouma's very different then he was in game. Sure that's most likely due to brainwashing, but he seems mentally unstable now. Considering he seems to have been abused, part of it from my old me.” Kaito sighed as he began to poke at his food.

 

“Don't worry dude, my prediction is that the two of you will become friends. As close as brothers even.” Hagakure said proudly.

 

“Really?” Kaito asked, he felt like he needed some reassurance.

 

“Yeah, my predictions always have a 33% chance of being correct!” Hagakure said with a smile.

 

“So there's a 67% chance of it not happening?” Kaito asked, jeez ingame Ouma has rubbed off on him.

 

“Hey! That's a lot higher than usual!” Hagakure said.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Hagakure.” Kaito said with smile.

 

“Happy to help dude, I usually don't get too much done here.” Hagakure said with a thumbs up. Kaito simply laughed at the response.

 

“What????”

 

“Nothing, it's nothing.”

########

 

Ouma lied on his bed as he watched the fifth trial.

 

“Heh, even in the game I'm a failure. I failed to the end the game.” Ouma laughed dryly, Kirumi frowned at that.

 

“Ouma…” he turned to meet Kirumi's eyes.

 

“I’ll be fine, we'll be fine. You're like a sister I never had. You are all I need.” Ouma said as he let her hug him.

 

“You're like the brother I never had Kokichi. Your worrying me. I can't help it.”

 

Elsewhere……….

 

Souda the former ultimate mechanic was in the pod room working on a laptop. Soon enough and ding was heard, four pods laid in the room, the only ones left filled. The sound alerted him, and the pods opened. A robotic voice called from the central monitor in the middle of the room.

 

**SECOND KILLING GAME SIMULATION STATUS: COMPLETE**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify something.... 
> 
> How the memory thing works is that it takes the memories and sees which ones are formed into a 'film' per say. 
> 
> When Korekiyo and Miu reverted back to their original personalities, all of their old memories have been restored, while they remember their actions in the game, they have forgotten both their made up past and their thoughts during the game. So the only thing they remember from in the simulation was the game itself as though it were through a camera. 
> 
> Kirumi is a mix of her personalities, her old memories have been restored, smiliar to Korekiyo and Miu, but her in-game memories and thoughts remained as well. Her fabricated past is now a film, but her thoughts remained with her during her killing game memories. 
> 
> She made this decision to return her old memories as a way to help her lose her need to 'always serve others' or at least dial it down a lot. Hopefully that cleared up any confusion during the chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and support, honestly that's what got me to pump out a new chapter so quickly. I love the cute innocent, nervous pregame Ouma and I thought this might be something a little different. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are welcome and have a great day everyone :)
> 
> P.S I would love to hear what you guys thinks and how I'm handling the pregame personalities.


	4. Explainations

Chapter 4: Explanations 

 

Kaito woke up the next morning with a yawn, he blinked his eyes and looked around his room. It was simple, just like Ouma's and probably everyone else as well. It had a desk, bed, bathroom, and two small chairs. The room was plain with mostly grey and white colors. He got out of bed and got dressed. He was still wondering about his encounter with Ouma yesterday. He was worried, this seemed worse than Ouma's case inside the game. 

 

“Ah! Momota, over here!” He turned his head as he entered the cafeteria and saw Kaede waving to him from the main table. The food on the table was simple rice and miso soup. 

 

“It's a little plain, they said that starting with the simple foods might help with our bodies and our minds.” Angie said. 

 

“Thanks, have you guys seen Kirumi?” Kaito asked. 

 

“She's eating with Ouma in his room.” Korekiyo said, before anyone else could talk, Hagakure walked in. 

 

“We got some news! The remaining people have finished the game!” Hagakure said cheerfully. 

 

“You mean, Shuichi, Himiko, Maki, Kiibo? Their out?” Kaede asked. 

 

“Yes, they’re out, only fifteen pods were here. We assume Tsumugi's in a different building.” Hagakure said. 

 

“You wanna meet them? Since their mind did feel any death trauma they just woke up. They need a little calming down.” Hagakure said. 

 

“Let's go then!” Kaito said. 

 

Later……….

 

Shuichi was confused to say the least. Once they stepped out of the game. They wake up, wake up? Shuichi opened his eyes and found himself on a hospital bed. Why was he here? They left, they left the game after Kiibo’s sacrifice. He looked to his sides and saw Himiko on his left and Maki on his right. Both of them awake as well, equally confused.

 

“What the crap is this?” Maki breathed, she was angry. The door opened and two people walked in, Maki instant jumped out to attack them. One of the was a girl with dark grey hair in braided tails, she aslo had a pair of glasses on. She grabbed Maki's wrist and stopped her attack. 

 

“Please stand down. We will explain everything, we can't if you knock us unconscious.” The girl said in a familiar voice. 

 

“Yes, we can explain. Based on the trial, you probably already know who we are. Just to clarify, we are not fictional.” Kirigiri said crossing her arms. 

 

“I'm Peko Pekoyama, former ultimate swordsman. Kyoko Kirigiri, former ultimate detective.” The grey haired girl said. 

 

“What do you mean you aren't fictional? Tsumugi was able to cosplay as you. She had no trouble switching between everyone.” Maki growled. 

 

“She hasn't told you the extent of her abilities. She can cosplay as those who no longer exist in the world, or in this time. She was playing the characters that were in the first killing game, which was over ten years ago. The Kirigiri she played as, no longer exist in this time. I am grown up, not a cold detective that hunts for her father's killer. Not a teenager trapped in a game. The Kirigiri she played as, is different than the one I am now.” Kirigiri said. 

 

“As for the rest of us. She played the ones that were in the simulation. Similar to your own, the personalities in the simulation were different than the ones we are now. Because, we had only memories of entering Hope's Peak Academy, the ones you see right now, have their real memories from before the simulation, memories from our years attending Hope's Peak and the memories of making up for our sins.” Peko said. 

 

“A simulation? You mean to tell me that's all fake?” Maki asked, her voice was cracking. 

 

“Everything we've been through, even if we knew it was fake. Is everyone even a real person?” Maki asked. 

 

“They're all real. Everyone is alive and well.” Kirigiri said. The door behind her suddenly busted opened.

 

“Maki Roll! Sidekick! I knew you'd be okay!” Kaito shouted excitedly. 

 

“Kaito? Are you the Kaito we knew?” Shuichi asked, he sounded weary. 

 

“Yes, I'm me, the new me anyway. I was already told, you guys saw my audition video. I promise not to ever go back to someone like that. The one you know is Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!” Kaito said, Maki began to cry. 

 

“You idiot!” Maki shouted as she pounced him into a hug. 

 

“I'll leave you to fill them in, I'm going to report to Naegi.” Kirigiri said with a soft smile, both her and Peko left the room. 

 

“That means, everyone that died, is alive. They are the ones we know too?” Shuichi asked. 

 

“Yes, Shuichi, we're all here. We refuse to turn back to the ones we were before.” Shuichi turned his head and saw Kaede enter the room. With her was Tenko too. 

 

“Akamatsu?” Shuichi asked, tears welling up in his face. 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry I let you die. Tsumugi was the real culprit. You were framed, I failed to save you.” Shuichi said. 

 

“It's fine, I'm fine. I thought I killed him too. It's behind us all now. The game is just a bad dream. Everything is okay.” Kaede said as she too began to cry. Tenko walked over to Himiko, who hugged her in an instant. 

 

“I won't push you away ever again Tenko! Just don't leave me alone!” Himiko cried. 

 

“Don't worry Himiko, I'll always be by your side. I'll protect you from girls and degenerates alike.” Tenko said, the last part in a joking tone. 

 

“Heh, I'm so glad you're okay Tenko.” Himiko said with a smile. 

 

From behind the door, Kirumi stood there, a sad smile on her face. She wondered how they'll react to seeing everyone else. She's unsure about Shuichi and Maki meeting Ouma again, they had a rocky history in the game. With how he is right now, she's not sure. 

 

Elsewhere……..

 

Kiibo jolted up, what happened? Did he go to the afterlife? Do robots have an afterlife? He just self-destructed himself. 

 

“There you are! Your awake!” A voice called out. Kiibo turned his head and saw a young man with hot pink hair held back by a beanie. 

 

“Don’t worry, I'm real alright. Kirigiri will be coming to fill you in soon.” Souda said, the door opened and Kiibo saw a familiar face, who looked a lot more nervous than he's used to.

 

“Oh, Iruma! Good timing, from the game you remember Kiibo right?” Souda asked, Kiibo was confused. 

 

“Y-yes, I remember, some of those check ups seemed a little bad.” Iruma said with a blush. 

 

“Iruma? Are you okay? Where are we?” Kiibo asked. 

 

“Perfectly fine Kiibo. It may sound crazy, but the game was a simulation. As you know from the trial, you know that our personalities in there are fake.  I'm the Iruma before the game, not the vulgar inventor who did check ups on you. I still have memories of the game, but it's no different then when I watch something. This place a rehabilitation site the Future Foundation made for people like us. The world, while in recovery, is still swamped with despair, that's why the show still exists. They been trying to shut it down for a while now.” Iruma explained, playing with her hair. 

 

“I'm having trouble computing that…..” Kiibo said, he was utterly confused. Tsumugi just told them that the world was peaceful and yearned for the killing game. Now the supposed characters are actually real and the show is actually illegal and is trying to be shut down. 

 

“We signed up for the killing game yes. You were stuck in it already, you were in stasis for a while before they found you and made you a camera for the viewers. Professor Iidabashi was real, he’s just in hiding. Those still in despair will do everything they can to get what they want.” Iruma said. 

 

“I see.” Kiibo said, sure the whole thing was a shock. Made him even more confused on what was the truth and what was the lie. 

 

“The others are waiting for you Iruma, I'll handle it from here.” A voice called out, showing none other than Hajime Hinata.

 

Later………..

 

Everyone was alive. Even Gonta and Rantaro, everyone was here, it was all fake. Their deaths seemed too real. 

 

“Harukawa! Yumeno! Saihara!” Angie shouted as she carted a tray of food to them. 

 

“You must be hungry!” Angie said, each of them took a sandwich. 

 

“Yummmm” Himiko said with a smile. Shuichi was counting everyone present. 

 

“Where’s Ouma and Kirumi?” Shuichi asked. Everyone went silent. He's wondering if he shouldn't have brought it up. 

 

“I'm here, we're both here.” Kirumi's voice said as she walked into the room, slightly behind her was Ouma, clutching her left hand. He refused to make eye contact with anyone and wore a frown. 

 

“Ouma! Are you feeling okay?” Kaito asked as he walked up to the two. 

 

“I'm just here to see everyone since the game ended. I'm here because of Toujou.” Ouma said, his voice was oddly cold. He sent Kaito a galre.

 

“Kokichi…” Maki growled as she began to walk up to him, only to get stopped by Shuichi. 

 

“Harukawa” Shuichi said. 

 

“He made Kaito die! He's the reason Gonta was killed. He-” Maki didn't get to finish. 

 

“Deserves to die. Correct?” Ouma said in an empty tone. 

 

“Kokichi…” Kirumi said, Ouma let go of her hand and walked up to Maki. 

 

“I deserve to die. Your new talent is an assassin correct? Why not just kill me now?” Ouma asked, for once Maki and everyone was stunned by Ouma's action. 

 

“Kokichi, please.” Kirumi went to grab his hand only for him to sidestep away from her. Not taking his gaze off of Maki. 

 

“I'm nothing more than trouble. Even the lying leader within the game, his plan failed hadn't it? No matter how smart my character was made. No matter how I was suppose to act within the game. I failed, I'm a failure. I even failed at dying myself. So you can do me a favor and kill me. Surely with your new gained talent, killing me shouldn't be a problem right? Besides, you want to kill me right?” Ouma asked. His eyes were empty, his tone was cold. This was not the Ouma they knew, the one they knew, was gone. 

 

“Ouma, what happened to you?” Shuichi asked finally. 

 

“Oh? After my death, remember I blacked out the cameras? Well, since I did that, my brain shut down due to the machine being unable to tell when and how I died. I would've died if it weren't for the support system. As a result, I have no memories of the game or the fake past they made for me. I'm back to being a failure who signed up for this cursed game. I'm back being the weak, pathetic self I tried to kill. So, killing me would be a big favor.” Ouma said. 

 

“Not to me! Don't forget about what we been through together Kokichi!” Kirumi said as she grabbed his hands firmly. She hugged him and sang a soft lullaby. This time, they were able to hear it. 

 

_ Listen to my voice _

_ And remember what we did _

_ Even in the darkest of nights _

_ Don't forget I'll be by your side  _

 

_ We’ve been through so much  _

_ And in the end we'll have each other _

_ You and I are all we need to survive in this world _

 

Kirumi calm voice lulled Kokichi to sleep again and she picked him up. 

 

“I apologise, I guess I shouldn't have made him leave his room. I'll be right back.” Kirumi did a small bow and left the room.  The room was silent for a few moments. 

 

“Here, this might bring you some answers Ouma won't give.” Angie held out a tablet. 

 

“He gave me the video, saying you can do whatever you want with it.” Angie said as she pressed the play button. Kaito was unsure, as were they all, considering what had just transpired. 

 

_ ####### _

 

_ Number 139 my name is ####### ####  _

 

_ I'm entering the game, because I want to die. I could have lived a semi decent and normal life with my only friend. She entered the game too, but our lives hit a dead end. Not only was I injured shortly before I was able to get here, her parents decided to search for her. She ran away from them for a reason.  _

 

_ I know the two of us couldn't stay hidden forever. So, we decided to end our lives together. What better way to end it than on this show? Even if it's illegal, there are still many watchers aren't there? We will be know, and remembered. So that's why I want to play.  _

 

_ To end this miserable life with my only friend.  _

 

############

 

Shuichi was shocked, Maki, and Kaito too. Ouma entered the game to die. From the sounds of it, Kirumi entered the game as well with Ouma. Unlike the reason, Shuichi and Kaito entered the game for. Ouma just gave up, he was a person who just gave up. Shuichi never thought he'd see or hear Ouma sound so, defeated. Neither of them did. 

 

“So that's what his video held.” Kaito mumbled. 

 

“Kaito, what happened when we were gone?” Maki asked. 

 

“I just woke up a few days ago, yesterday I actually visited Ouma yesterday. From how he talked to me, I used to be his bully. The me before this was a monster. He was scarred by that, literally.” Kaito said with a sigh, he really didn't want his sidekicks to see that. He hoped Ouma was a little better. 

 

“Kirumi told us he might be mentally unstable. Some of the fabricated personality mixed in with his real one. It's scary, to see him like this. Kirumi knew him before the game. He probably would have given up on life a lot sooner if it weren't for her.” Angie said with a sad smile. 

 

“That, that still doesn't excuse him for what he did.” Maki said, recovering from her shock. 

 

“Even if the memories are fake Harukawa, have you ever killed someone who wished to be killed? Not thinking their era of time was over, not because they think it's time for them to leave the world. Have you killed anyone, who simply wished to die because they believed themselves as worthless?” Angie asked, right now, even Kaito, all of them needed emotional support. If she had to take the reins and lead them for that, she will. 

 

“No, I haven't. This, I was not expecting, it was my talent, I was forced into it to save my orphanage. I felt a little bad when we found out Ouma was not the Mastermind. I was about to become a murderer for no reason again. Now, he wishes to die, he sounded so, defeated. I can't.” Maki said as she stared at her hand, and back to the halls where Kirumi took Ouma. 

 

“I'm sorry for interrupting. I heard everything.” Kiibo said as he walked into the room. 

 

“Kiibo! I'm glad you're okay!” Kaede said as she hugged him. 

 

“What happened with Ouma?” Kiibo asked. 

 

“I can explain.” Kirumi said a she walked back into the room. 

 

“Ah, Kirumi, hi.” Kiibo said, he hasn't seen her a while. 

 

“As far as I know, Ouma is mentally unstable, what it is specifically is unknown. It's mostly likely his mind being mixed up due to his real personality and memories clashing with the shadow of his fake personality. We knew and lived with each other for two years before signing up for the game. We hit a dead end, that's why we joined. For more clarification on my part, here.” Kirumi said as she pulled out her tablet, opened a video and pressed play.

 

###########

 

_ Number 124, my name is ###### ######  _

 

_ To be honest, I don't really watch the show. I only found it by chance.  _

 

_ Why do I want to participate then? It get back at my parents. You see, I'm one of those kids who have bad parents, mine are bad in every sense of the word. Only good thing about them is that they have money.  _

 

_ They never needed me, only used me as a tool. So I ran away, I thought I could live a normal life on my own, but sadly I couldn't have that. They decided to search for me, I signed up for the show. This way, I can show them what they made. _

 

_ What better way to get back at someone than to show them what they turned you into? Like abusive parents who only want me as a tool, watch me become a murderer.  _

 

_ They will see what they made. It sounds like a fit enough punishment for me.  _

 

_ ########### _

 

Kirumi stopped the video and put the tablet away. 

 

“Both Ouma and I knew we couldn't live like we were forever. So, we decided to end our lives together.” Kirumi said. 

 

“May I, see him?” Kiibo asked, as much as he didn't get along with Ouma. He was an interesting character, despite all the teasing it was revealed after his death that he was doing all he can to end the killing game himself. Kiibo finally understood why Ouma had a veil of lies. He never brought the thought up, Monokuma said one of the students is the Mastermind. That's why Maki was going to kill Ouma in the end, due to his lie saying he was the Mastermind. If anyone could've been the Mastermind, who could he trust? 

 

“No, I finally was able to get him to sleep again. Maybe tomorrow if he feels better.” Kirumi said. 

 

“I apologise, I guess that brought the mood down. I'm going to check on Korekiyo.” Kirumi said, now that she mentioned it. He was also missing. 

 

“What happened to Korekiyo?” Shuichi asked. 

 

“He's in his room. Kaito's illness might have been fake inside the game, but it's real for Korekiyo. They just swapped the sickness into someone else during the game.” Tenko said. 

 

“Sit down, we can catch you guys up to speed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one out, yay! I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic. I would love to hear what you guys think of the pregame personalities and how Ouma is. First time me trying to write him like that. Also, the lyrics are made up, I was having them sung to the tune of Madoka Magica's soundtrack 'another episode' it's the first flute part before it speeds up. 
> 
> Comments and reviews are much appreciated. Have a great day everyone :)


	5. Back on Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, wanted to get it out since the next one may take a while.

Chapter 5: Back on Routine 

  


It's been two days since the everyone had left the game, and Ouma's statement. It still left a few people on edge. Kaede was worried that Ouma might actually try to die, but Kirumi said that Ouma's self-doubt since the end of the game made him think he can't kill himself, believing he would fail if he tried, so he wouldn't even bother. 

  


Kaito attempted to visit Ouma, Shuichi, and even Maki. Ouma still continued to push them away, only allowing Kirumi to talk to. 

  


Kiibo sighed as he stood outside the former leader’s door. He was the next closest to Ouma during the game. Even if that one was fake, he was closer to him than everyone else other than the ones who tried to talk to him. He sighed and knocked on the door. 

  


“Come in.” The voice was flat and empty, definitely something Kiibo wasn't used to about Ouma's character. 

  


“It's me, Kiibo.” Kiibo said as he slowly opened the door, Ouma was on his tablet again, flipping through what looked like screenshots of the game. 

  


“You mean the Ultimate Robot K1-B0 right? You're really the only one here who had an actual talent.” Ouma scoffed as he turned off his tablet. 

  


“What do you mean?” Kiibo asked, he was very unused to seeing Ouma like this. Everyone was, considering how he acted in the game, this was a shock. 

  


“You are still the Ultimate Robot, it doesn't matter on your story. The real you is here, the real you is, you. Unlike everyone here, had boring mundane, sufferable lives. Our talents and backstories in the game are fake, nothing we loved is real, nothing we remember is real, our talents are just someone's idea of a good story. Professor Idabashi is a real person, just hiding from despair at the moment. Unlike us, the people we oh so dearly cared for don't exist. My fake little group is just that, fake. No one we knew and loved was real, heck even now. Kaede and Shuichi are still into each other, Kaito and Maki are as well. Their relationship is based on fiction and lies. I'm sure they'd be happy to kill each other if they were their real selves. Heck, their real selves probably hated each other's guts for all I know.” Ouma said. 

  


“That's in the past now Ouma. Everyone can move on, even you. The future foundation is to help us recover from this and build a better future.” Kiibo said.

  


“It's not the 'past’ K1. It's reality, our 'former’ lives are our real lives. You may be able to stay in your reality, not everyone can. Recall that most of us had parents, either their abusive, neglective, or not in your life. Iruma I think is one of the few who had good parents, just her own self-doubt is what got her stuck here. They'll be by some time or another.” Ouma said as he pulled at his sleeve, Kiibo could only silently gasp as he saw linear scars marking the underside of Ouma's arm, there were several. 

  


“What about you Ouma?” Kiibo asked, he was scared to hear though. 

  


“My parents died shortly after I turned ten. Been living by myself since then, until Toujou came into my life. Like I said, the people they gave me in that game are nothing more than fake puppets, fakes that don't exist outside of a video. Even before they died, my parents were never home. You could say I never even knew them.” Ouma said. 

  


“I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, but we can move on from this. They gave us a chance.” Kiibo said. 

  


“I don't need pity K1. They may have given us a chance. But the past is our reality, we can't run from it. It's going to catch up, whether you like it or not. Not like a machine whose dear father is actually real could understand. If a person can't understand, how can you?” Ouma asked as he looked at him. 

  


“Th-thats robophobic Ouma! I understand how it's like to see all you knew was fake. The inner voice I trusted turned out be just people answering survey questions. I never had free will, I know what's it like to see your fake reality crumble. I can understand.” Kiibo said. 

  


“Robophobic, you said that a lot during the game. Almost when it was uncalled for, I find the scene when you first meet Kaede particularly amusing K1.” Ouma said with a dry chuckle. 

  


“Why is that?” Kiibo asked, if he recalled, he already apologized to her about that. 

  


“She was curious about your functions and status. Then you instantly call her out as a 'robophobe’ and threatened to see her in court. She was just curious, what kind of react would you think she had after seeing a sentient, living robot?” Ouma asked. 

  


“Errm, yes, I did say that. I apologized to her afterwards. I am aware I cannot be instantly accepted anywhere. I am now aware, that was just me being anxious.” Kiibo said. 

  


“Hrm, is there anything else you'd like to know K1?” Ouma asked. 

  


“Just call me Kiibo again please. I've grown to like the name.” Kiibo said. 

  


“Fine” Ouma said, with that, Kiibo left the room and Ouma turned his tablet on again. He cycled back to feed of the final trial. 

  


“Everything was indeed a failure.” 

  


Elsewhere……….

  


Kaito was waiting in the gym, one of the members, Akane was nice enough to lend them some training mats. He smiled he heard the door open, in stepped Shuichi, Maki, and Korekiyo. He was dressed in simple dark shirt and his hair was in a ponytail. 

  


“Are you sure this is okay?” Korekiyo asked as he fiddled with his face mask. 

  


“It'll be fine, we'll start with something easy. Like, um, oh, how about no physical activity yet. Let's just talk.” Kaito said, Shuichi and Maki sighed, shook their heads with a small smile. 

  


“You mean like therapy?” Korekiyo asked confused. 

  


“Well, it's just something we did to be closer, y’know. We can do setting physical if you want.” Kaito said rubbing the back of his head. 

  


“No, no, it's fine. Just a little unexpected, that's all.” Korekiyo said. 

  


“I'll be honest, it's a little strange seeing you act like this.” Maki said, it was strange to see both Korekiyo and Miu act like completely different people. 

  


“Compared to the creepy serial killer in the game. I honestly prefer this than that. It's strange because I don't even have a sister.” Korekiyo sighed, as the three sat down on the mats. 

  


“Well, if anything. How are you three handling Ouma's condition?” Korekiyo asked, that question really did throw them off a little.

  


“Eh? I-I mean, it's a little weird and unnerving how someone Ouma ended up doing a complete reverse in personality.” Shuichi said, he honestly didn't know what to think. Ouma's always been the troublemaker of the group and antagonized everyone. He was full of energy and enthusiasm, it seemed unreal to see him in such a defeated state. His eyes looked so dead, he was pale, Ouma looked like a walking corpse waiting to die again. 

  


“All of us were like that in a way when we arrived.” Korekiyo said. 

  


“How different were we?” Maki asked, she saw the videos for Kaede, Kaito, and Shuichi, recently she saw the ones for Ouma and Kirumi. 

“Very different compared to the person in the game. You know about how different Shuichi and Kaito were. You were on the other side per say. You wished to leave the world, because you saw it as too rotten. In a sense, you were similar to Kaede's, but a bit more personal from what I could tell.” Korekiyo said. 

  


“I see, how was Ouma before the game? The one we saw was what happened when his real and in-game self get spliced together.” Maki said. 

  


“He was definitely nervous. He clung close to Kirumi the whole way. He had a stutter and hardly talked, but looked visibly frightened.” Korekiyo said, he notice Maki clenching her fists. 

  


“We are not their puppets, they don't get to toy with our lives like that.” Maki growled, why? Why did they make Ouma into such a character, one who refused to make friends, finding a way to end the game, even if it means ending his own life? Why did they take a frightened child like that, and turn him into a person to has to do everything by themselves? The more they all thought about it, Ouma's the only one who made significant progress in ending the killing game. It should've been as bright as day, they should've seen what they were not doing. 

  


Maybe it was an effect of the simulation, they were only doing what they were made to do. Ouma's going to be the one who figured out something more and refused to tell. Only after going back and rewatching some clips, did they realize they seemed like they didn't bother in ending the game, or even trying to find a way to escape. Kokichi found about the nanokumas first, that's why he never discussed anything with them. Along with the chance of one them being the Mastermind, he couldn't risk it.

  


“Regardless, he made that decision to end his life. We all did, despite how things are, we are the one who chose this. They simply just took advantage of that.” Korekiyo said. 

  


“Yeah, even if some dislike it. I'm happy with the person they made me. That one before, is just horrible.” Shuichi said with a small shutter as he recalled the words. 

  


“ _ I'm going to come up with the most gruesome murder yet, everyone is going to love it!”  _

  


“Yes, even if I didn't interact with him intentionally. He, disrupted the others from time to time. Especially Ouma.” Korekiyo said, this made Shuichi's breath hitch. 

  


_ “ _ Oh, how much stuff did Ouma go through before the game?” Maki asked suddenly. 

  


“A lot. A few of the ones who went into the game, like Shuichi and Kaito, tormented him when we arrived. I guess it's his particularly small and weak appearance. Himiko too, although, no one bothered her since she hanged out with Gonta.” Korekiyo said. 

  


“I see, I guess he has a bit of trauma from that, plus pulling out the simulation, thinking he died. I'm surprised he didn't just went hysterical.” Shuichi said, after how much bullying, trapped in a killing game with a fake personality and memories, and actually  _ dying _ . It's amazing he's not crazy. 

  


“It's honestly a miracle he can move. His death would have sent a signal to him brain that all his nerves and bones were crushed. He wouldn't have been able to move.” Korekiyo said. 

  


“Yeah”

  


Elsewhere………

  


Kaede was walking down the halls to the common room, and there she saw Kirumi. 

  


“Oh! Kirumi!” Kaede called as she quickened her pace. The young lady turned her head from her book. 

  


“Hello Akamatsu. How are you?” Kirumi asked with a soft smile. 

  


“I'm fine, great actually, I taught Iruma how to play little star on the piano. How's Ouma doing?” Kaede asked. 

  


“He's, doing okay I suppose. I'm just worried, to be honest, he says I'm the only reason he wants to stay alive. His first friend, first sibling, even the first family he actually had. If anything I'm worried about my parents, no doubt they're still searching for me. I just hope they forget about me.” Kirumi said, Kaede hitched a breath, what happened to her that makes her hope that her parents forget about her? 

  


“So I was wondering, you want to do some stuff with the girls? Angie's holding a small painting session.” Kaede said. 

  


“I would like that, thanks.” Kirumi said a she stood up. Not noticing the small camera in the corner of the room. 

  


?????????

  


A single computer screen glowed as it's was viewed. It's watcher chuckled as the two girls left the room, leaving it empty. They paused the feed and rewinded to Ouma's statement two days prior. They chuckled. 

  


“Looks like some fun to throw into despair.” They chuckled as they glanced at Ouma, and then to Shuichi. 

  


The computer deactivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out, a little short, I wanted to get it out soon since the next one is probably going to take a while. I would love to hear what you guys think fo the pregame personalities of the characters, especially Ouma. First time I'm writing him like that and would love to hear your feedback. Have a great day :)


	6. Future Foundation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And alive! Finals are over and I finally got confirmation on my grade. I passed the class, whew.

Chapter 6: Future Foundation

 

32-year old Makoto Naegi sighed as he examined the files with Kirigiri. 

 

“Is that a sigh of sadness or tiredness?” Kirigiri asked as she placed down a file hold Angie Yonaga’s information. She noticed Naegi just finished reading Ouma's file. 

 

“I can't tell anymore. I'm just worried about them, unlike us, they never had a true talent. They were given one to die. I thought after all this time, we finally snuffed the despair Enoshima planted.” Naegi sighed, as he glanced at Shuichi's file, next to Ouma's. This was worrying, hopefully this will be the last show. From the file that they found in the computer where they found the pods, they found that they're the first group to have been in a simulation. Tsumugi's plan was to wipe the memory of the participants of the game, and give new memories and talents to the participants and make them play the game again. She planned on using the cast the for several killing games to come. It was sick. 

 

“Remember, despair isn't just from one person. It's a seed in everyone. Enoshima just found a way to make it grow to monstrous sizes.” Kirigiri said, Naegi had been stressing out a lot since everyone had been removed from the pods. She began to worry, the world had been slowly recovering, but that doesn't help those who were scarred by the game and the event. 

 

“Right, in any case. As Sonia gotten back to you?” Naegi asked, right, The former ultimate princess was abroad to her kingdom to help clear things up, to help fight the despair. She has luckily almost finished, her family was back to normal, and she's helping clear any chaos left. 

 

“Yes, recently anyway. She has cleared out the last of the despair groups, she's going to be coming back to Japan in about a week.” Kirigiri said, as for the crew in the facility right now. Hinata and Komaeda were in charge of information gathering, Komaeda’s luck being a helping factor. Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu were working on finding any despair members. Especially Tsumugi Shirogane, she was the only one of the group to have a true talent, excluding Kiibo. They've been busy, but they made it back a few days ago, shortly before the remaining participants woke up. Mikan was also with them, to tend to any wounds that may occur. Souda was required to stay to help make sure everyone left the pods safely and keep up with Kiibo's maintenance. 

 

“What about Togami’s end?” Naegi asked, ever since Togami's help during the future foundation killing game. He's been keeping tabs on the foundation as well as giving his own reports in case anything goes awry. 

 

“Nothing, nothing on any despair groups, or Shirogane's. It's like they disappeared. They left very little evidence too, most of it recovered is useless.” Kirigiri said. 

 

“That's a problem, that means we can't let our guard down. Good thing is that her talent is different from the ultimate imposter. She can only cosplay as people to don't exist anymore. So, we can just reduce the people here into just the permissions personnel. Like the rest of the remaining 77 students and foundation leaders. We all know the real them. Besides, Tsumugi can only cosplay as long as she cosplays a younger version.” Naegi said, with a small sigh of relief. 

 

Elsewhere……..

 

Hajime Hinata walked down the halls of the participants’ building, it was connected to the main building by a sealed hallway with two security doors, one in each end. 

 

“Oh, Hinata!” Hinata turned his head and saw Rantaro, the green haired boy smiled a little. 

 

“Right, your Rantaro Amami right? The survivor, the one whose been through two games.” Hinata said, Rantaro shifted a little bit, but smiled. 

 

“Yeah, sorry for not remembering anything from the first game.” Rantaro said with a dry chuckle. 

 

“It's fine. It wouldn't do that much anyway. Sadly, Shirogane's group is still hiding. We are unable to track them, until we can be sure of their whereabouts and hopefully arrest them we can't let your group leave the compound. She might try and capture you.” Hinata said, Rantaro sighed. 

 

“Makes sense. Thanks anyway, any progress on Ouma?” Rantaro asked. 

 

“Not much honestly. I'm not sure if he can recover from that. If anything, we'd have to put him back into a simulation. One where he wouldn't want to leave. My Izuru counterpart is good at talking, but I'm not sure if he can handle it. Both Izuru and Ouma, Ouma a difficult case since he has two personalities in him, even worse, he may have his real memory back, but remember fragments of his fake past. It's amazing he can stay sane. How can you know yourself, if one memory contradicts another's existence?” Hinata asked, Rantaro nodded, it made sense. It's what got Shuichi to realize that everything was fake, that the flashback lights were fake, due to the memories contradicting each other. 

 

“Yeah, it's troubling. I'm sure he can pull through though, also, he's got Kirumi by his side. He lived with her for two years, and they signed up for the game together. She's probably the only one he sees as a real person. Everyone else is just, unsure.” Rantaro said. 

 

Elsewhere…….

 

Miu watched as Souda was working on Kiibo, staring intently. Kiibo was surprised to see a look on genuine interest in her eyes. Most of the time their either wondering or erotic. He honestly felt how she was acting kinda cute. 

 

“All good, that's it for today. I'll keep you updated on your old man's whereabouts. Hopefully the two of you will be reunited soon.” Souda said with a smile. 

 

“So was that interesting miss Iruma?” Souda asked, the girl snapped out of her trance. 

 

“Oh! Yes, I wonder, I do think it would be cool to have a talent like yours, and actually help around the place. I just can't go back to that personality. Is it possible you could teach me some basics?  I'm okay with math, I'm not good at using variables, but just plain numbers.” Miu said, Souda smiled. 

 

“Sure thing squirt. Meet you here in about a day or so? I'll have it ready.” Souda said with a smile. He left the room and left Miu and Kiibo alone. 

 

“So, what's so interesting about me?” Kiibo asked. 

 

“Ah! Well, you look very cool, kinda like one of those cyborgs in sci-fi films.” Iruma said, Kiibo thought it was a little robophobic, but recalled that a cyborg was a human with robot parts. So, really she complimented him. 

 

“Thanks, you know, despite the former you's vulgarness, she was a really good inventor and took really good care of me.” Kiibo said. 

 

“But that didn't stop her from attempting murder. Guess it couldn't be avoided though, the human mind soon clouds it's mind from right, wrong, and justice, to focus on it's own survival.” Miu said with a sad smile. 

 

“Maybe if she came back, she could help the others in an attempt to either find Shirogane, or attempt to fix Ouma's mind.” Miu said, Kiibo recalled his words from earlier. 

 

_ “But the past is our reality, we can't run from it. It's going to catch up sooner or later.”  _

 

“Oh, Iruma, just to ask, has your parents been looking for you?” Kiibo asked, she froze and stopped fiddling with her fingers. 

 

“Yes, they called the second I woke up. They were distressed to say the least. They'll be coming here in a few days to check on me. All of us have to stay here for about a year to rehabilitate and mentally recover from the game. They'll be visiting too, from what I heard from Kirigiri, Kirumi's parents will also be showing, that I'm personally worried about.” Miu said. 

 

“Why is that?” Kiibo asked, he knew about Kirumi's past, she told him herself after he heard the video. 

 

“Tenko informed me, considering how everything is, maybe my parents could let her live with us once we leave. Kirumi's independent, since she lived on her own with Ouma for two years. She's also skilled in cooking and cleaning. She's better than me, she deserves what I have. She shouldn't have parents like that. I doubt that the foundation will allow her to go back into their custody.” Miu said. 

 

“Well, we can hope. Would you like to hang out Iruma?” Kiibo asked. 

 

“Yes! I mean, yeah, it would be nice. Let's go find the others.” Miu was about to stand up and leave, only for Kiibo to grab her wrist. 

 

“No, I just want to hang out with you. I want to learn more about you, as you are one of the few here with your memories. Korekiyo is with Kaito and his group, and Ouma, is not exactly in the mood. I also think that I can learn how people interact more by starting off with one. It'll be better since this is not a simulation.” Kiibo said. 

 

“Yeah, well, do you just want to talk here then?” Miu asked. 

 

“No, we can grab a few games and talk in your room, how does that sound?” Kiibo asked. 

 

“That sounds good. Let's go then.” Miu said. 

 

Elsewhere……..

 

Ouma was sitting in his room as he took a bite of a muffin Kirumi brought in, while watching the second trial. A knock came on his door, he twitched his eyebrow a little in annoyance. Miu had just come in here about twenty minutes ago, telling him of an option for him and Kirumi if they would accept. Luckily she didn't pry into his life and just left it be. She offered for them to temporarily stay at her house when they leave. She had been made aware of Kirumi's past. 

 

“Come in.” Ouma said with a drawled voice. 

 

“Glad you let me in, I kinda figured you wouldn't, must be luck.” Oh great, it was Nagito Komaeda, one of the members of the Future Foundation's 14th division. That dude always gave him a weird feeling since he was here. He's been here for two weeks, that says a lot. 

 

“What do you want Komaeda?” Ouma asked as he placed his muffin down in his bedside table and turned off his tablet. 

 

“Just a talk. You hardly interacted with anyone other than Kirumi since you woke up. No social interaction will hinder you when you leave the complex.” Nagito said. 

 

“I'm hoping to be long gone by then.” Ouma said. 

 

“You are not. I was told that you won't try it yourself since you already think you will fail. Just like in the game.” Nagito said, Ouma clenched his fist as he flattened his mouth to a line. 

 

“What does that have to do with this?” Ouma asked. 

 

“What I'm saying, you are not hoping to die. You are simply making sure you are not hurt by anyone anymore. It's not from the fake memories, as Naegi and Hinata already confirmed informed me that whats remaining was fragments of your fake personality and fake past. Fragments you can probably tell from real and fakd. So, my question, is what happened to you prior to the killing game?” Nagito asked. 

 

“I already told K1, if you want to know, ask him.” Ouma said. 

 

“I already heard, you aren't telling everything though. Something that wasn't just your parents, I have your files. You had a brother, didn't you?” Nagito asked. 

 

“What does it matter?” Ouma asked sharply. 

 

“It matters a lot, actually. You see, something happened to your brother that caused you to be this way. I'm sure of it, you refuse to trust anyone, because someone you trusted caused something to happen to your brother. Similar to your in-game persona. We can help you, but you need to tell us what happened. If your brother's missing, we can try to find him.” Nagito said. 

 

“Heh, 'try’. In this messed up world, no matter how much you are trying to speed up the process. My brother is most likely dead by now. So don't even bother.” Ouma said. 

 

“Look, all I'm saying, is that the people here can help you. It just depends whether or not you accept it.” Nagito said as he left Ouma's room. 

 

Elsewhere……..

 

Togami sighed as he was finishing up checking the data of Toko and Komaru's report in Towa City, the two had decided to remain as scouts and informants at the city. Since the 'Warriors of Hope's have now grown up, they've been helping the foundation by using their talents, and hopefully reduce the amount of despair left in the city. It's probably one of the most inhabitable areas in Japan since the 'Most Utterly Despairful Event in History’ had gone and past. 

 

“You got a message sir.” One of his informants had called to let him know. 

 

“Who is it?” Togami asked. 

 

“Nagisa Shingetsu. He has an update.” Togami opened the message to see Nagisa, now a young adult in his early twenties. Nagisa still had his little hair 'horns’ which he often kept covered under a black cap. His hair was cut a little shorter and he wore a darker version of his original outfit. The white coat now grey with dark brown stripes. 

 

“What did you find Shingetsu?” Togami asked. 

 

“Some information about that despair groups you requested about. We still have no information of their location, but we did manage to find those who are in it. Shirogane is in the group as well as a leader, someone who is supposedly an admirer of not just Junko's scheming ways, but of Mukuro Ikusaba's hard-handed and straight forward fighting. We might be dealing with some stilled fighters if the rumor is true.” Nagisa said. 

 

“I'll inform the others, thanks for your report.” Togami said. 

 

“Welcome, Nagisa out.” The transmission ended as Togami added the information to his report. As he was scanning it again, he noticed something. Looks like Naegi and Kirigiri are going to have their hands full with this one. 

 

????????????

 

The figure who watched the security camera sighed as they saw Miu and Kiibo walk into the room and grab a few board games. They look like their having fun. 

 

“How's her condition?” The figure said as they glanced at another camera. On the screen was Tsumugi in a hospital bed, a machine plugged in to record her state, since got her out of the pods, she hasn't been responsive. Probably due to the way she died. The painkillers, neural drugs, and sedatives have done a number on her. They knew it was a bad idea to let her participate in the game. Yet Tsumugi insisted, guess she was just a big a fan as the Shuichi kid. 

 

“She's stable, but won't wake up for a few more days.” their assistant said. 

 

“Alright, I'll keep observing for now. You are dismissed.” The figure said as the assistant walked out of the room. 

 

“Don't worry Shirogane. We'll soon plunge this world into despair again, no, we'll do better. We'll make the story you wrote a reality.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, probably not the better one. I'm not sure when I'll get the next one out. I'm kinda falling behind on a lot of my danganronpa fics. 
> 
> Anyway I would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far, including the pregame personalities I chose for Miu, Korekiyo and Oums. I want to know if I should make any changes, or if there's something I'm missing. Please, I would love to hear your feedback on this, and as the tags show I love into some pretty dark topics. I apologise if it offended or triggered anyone, but it's an idea that I've been having for a while. So I would love you hear your feedback. 
> 
> Have a nice day everyone


	7. My Reality (Miu Iruma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, enjoy :)

Chapter 7: My Reality (Miu Iruma) 

 

Miu and Kiibo were in her room, currently playing a game of Trouble. 

 

“So, what was it like for you growing up?” Kiibo asked, Miu said she would explain things, about not only the world their in currently, but also about her motive for joining the game. 

 

“Probably the best thing ever, honestly. My parents are the best, they supported me and helped me when they think I fell. I was selfish, I carelessly threw away the support they gave me to die on this show. I honestly did think I was going to die, I originally watched the show as a way if feeling better about my position. In the end though, it made me more sad. Even if the characters died, they were  _ someone _ , someone special, unique. Instead of feeling better about my life, I grew jealous of theirs. Even if most of them died, there were still survivors, the ones that brought  _ hope. _ They still lived, even if the world was swamped with despair, the ones that lived helped make it better. Such is evident from the last ultimates. They are helping spread hope and finally stop the despair. They will be people who go down in history I'm sure. I do feel bad for the actual ultimates, I did watch the first two killing games, real ones. I met them, and talked with them, they lost their loved ones, and here I am, who signed up despite I had something they had lost. I only realized I felt jealous because the rest of them after that were fake, utter fakes. You could say I wished to live in that blissful ignorance, even if it was fake. You see, there are small havens, where despair didn't reach. That didn't make it any easier though, I don't remember too much, I was born about a year or two before the tragedy, or maybe even the year of. That date was never specified, and those in the havens rather not acknowledge them, trying to ride it out like a storm. You could say I was lucky, sad thing is that those havens were, um, boring, sure people had their small games and talking, but when you're hiding in a haven that's cut off from most of the world, there isn't exactly much to do. Only things got interesting when people discovered Danganronpa as infective sites on the internet, what remained of it anyway. Most of the websites and news reels were gone. Really the only interesting things that happened was when I was a teen.” Miu explained. 

 

_ Flashback…… _

 

_ Miu was walking from her school, she clenched her school bag, jostling inside were papers. Graded from her science course. Her term paper was a B, two quizzes held Cs, and the one that saddened her out the most was a D on her test. She has gone to study sessions, help from her friends, and her parents, of what they could help her with. Still, she couldn't get it.  _

 

_ “Hey! Miu!” She was startled to say the least, nearly falling over. She saw two people running to her, a boy and a girl. Hannku and Kentinsu, Haku and Ken for short.  _

 

_ “Oh, hey guys. What's up?” Miu asked, holding her bag tighter.  _

 

_ “Nothing much, we just got back from the park, or whatever is considered a 'park’ in this place.” Haku said as she glanced at the giant dome over their heads.  _

 

_ “You want to hang out by the theaters? They're playing Mr. Totoro, again.” Ken said with a sigh, due to the sudden act of the Tragedy, and the death of the entire Hope's Peak reserve course. Things were sudden, and people were scrambling. Originally the places were meant to be safe haven from natural disasters or something. They just finished when the Tragedy struck, they didn't exactly have time to get everything in. They only had about a hundred films to watch. By the time Miu was in middle school, it's been fifteen years since the Tragedy struck. By some simple math, it's been 5475 days give or take since the Tragedy, with only a hundred or some films, it's going to get old very quickly. Not to mention most of the films are ones that were already finished and out of cinemas.  _

 

_ The haven was basically a giant, enclosed city. With the only greenery being the 'park’ which only had two trees, a few bushes and only about 400 square feet worth of grass. The rest were closed off green houses and indoor farms for food. The internet was everyone's rescue for entertainment, but even that has been dying down due to the Tragedy.  _

 

_ “No, I'm fine. I'll be going to do some things. I'll see you guys later.” Miu said, fake happiness in her voice.  _

 

_ “Alright, if you say so Miu. Just remember, we're your friends. You can tell us stuff your not comfortable with telling your parents. We're here to support you, help too. Don't be afraid.” Haku said with a soft smile.  _

 

_ “I'll keep that in mind. Bye.” Miu said, she waved her friends goodbye as she trotted down the busy streets. Their good people, she honestly thinks she's not worthy of their friendship. Both of them do better than her, Haku is an A student and Ken is bordering on A. Her? A C, practically a fail too with the Ds and Fs. She knows if she tells them, tells her parents, they'll just tell her again that she has it in her to do better. They will support her and everything, but what if she can't? What if she is stuck as a failure? She doesn't deserve them, any of them.  _

 

_ She walked to a nearby alley and went into an empty building. It was not in too bad condition, but definitely had aged with no one inside, due to the sudden death and invasion of despair, not many were able to escape to the havens. The buildings left unoccupied were just left to rot. An apartment building was her current hiding place. She dropped her bag, took out a pair of headphones and her laptop. She turned it on and the first thing that popped up on her screen was:  _

 

**_Danganronpa 44: Double Death_ **

 

**_Survivors: 6_ **

 

_ She sadly smiled to herself, as she witness a character's execution. Ultimate talent was Chemist, killed the Dollmaker. She watched as the characters had that all too familiar look of horror on their faces.  _

 

_ She stayed there for an hour. Finally, she packed her stuff and went home. There she saw her father, reading a book. The only thing they had in abundance.  _

 

_ “Oh! Hello there kid. How's my girl doing?” He asked with a warm smile. She rubbed her arms, how was she going to tell him?  _

 

_ “Kid, you okay?” Dad asked, concerned.  _

 

_ “I'm fine, where's mom?” Miu asked, she didn't hear the cooking or any other sounds in the house.  _

 

_ “She's at work. Should be back in an hour or so. In time for dinner.” He said, he suddenly gave her a hug.  _

 

_ “Something's wrong. You can tell me kid, I won't hold it against you if you're worried.” He said, she knows, she knows how wonderful both of her parents are, she wishes she was worthy of it. Not failing them like this.  _

 

_ “I'm fine, I'm going to head upstairs, do some homework.” Miu said, she quickly went up the stairs of their small two story home. She went to her room and closed the door. Dropping her stuff on the floor she went to the window. Looking out, to see the grey city and white dome above their heads. How long would it be like this? She wonders. The world, shouldn't have been like this.  _

 

_ Later………. _

 

_ She just finished the 51th season of Danganronpa, know as “Black, White, and Despair”. When she finished the season, something popped up on her screen. In an all too familiar backdrop of the courtroom, a nanokuma appeared with an envelope. Because of her curiosity, she opened the message.  _

 

_ Dear Danganronpa Fan:  _

 

_ We have a surprise for you. How would you like to participate in the game?    _

 

_ Due to how much this world loves Danganronpa, how would you like to participate? For everyone who loves good killing game, sign up. Don't forget though, this is a killing game. You most certainly will die, on live TV! The process is simple, get the forms (formlink.doc) fill them out, and send it to us via PDF. Once we get it and confirm whether or not you got the part, we'll send you back a message with a congratulations and time after next season. Meet us there at that time, not a moment late. Can't wait to see you all.  _

 

_ Miu couldn't believe it. They are actually giving out auditions now? She shook her head, no, she can't die. She needs to live for her parents, for her friends. They are surviving this Tragedy together…….. _

 

_ But…… maybe she could. After all, she's pretty sure by the end of the week, she'd flunk out of school. Even after that, her parents can't play nice with her anymore. She'll be away from her friends, she'll just end up alone. With a shake of her head she clinked the link. _

 

_ Later……... _

 

_ 52 just ended. Another trial, another hope speech, another ending and game. Miu sighed as she left school again. She held forms in her hand, she got a call from Danganronpa, she got in. She left for the border wall, it was about half a mile from her apartment, a bike helped her get there faster. Despite the warning of something entering the dome, no one was worried about anything exiting the dome. She left, once she got outside, she saw how red the sky was. Tokyo was in ruins and smoke rose from many directions. She jumped as the door slammed behind her. No key, she can't go back now. She wakes further away from the haven until she saw a black van. Someone walked out, dressed very convincingly as Mami Tomoe, a Kyubey plushie on their shoulder.  _

 

_ “You ready to make a contract?” The person asked.  _

 

_ “Mami wouldn't say something like that, but yes. Have me as a player in the 53rd killing game.” Miu said, 'Mami’ took her to the van, where Miu closed her eyes as something made her fall asleep, but she was able to hear something from them.  _

 

_ “Nine down, five more to go.”   _

 

_ End of Flashback……… _

 

“That's how my life was. I truly am a selfish person.” Miu dryly chuckled to herself. Kiibo just looked at her. 

 

“Please don't leave me in the dark here. Tell me.” Miu said. 

 

“Oh! Sorry. It's just, I'm just sad at how bad it got. I'm sorry that's how your life was. Living like that. We will make this world a better place though, we can do it. The foundation is working.” Kiibo said, confidence in his voice. This Miu wasn't the one he knew, but was still Miu, even if it was faint. The foundation was working, hard. He could tell, he hopes everyone here recovers. He'll help make her dream a reality, the ultimates will go down in history. She will be able to live a happy, interesting, fulfilling live in this world. He will help them no matter what.  

 

Elsewhere…………

 

Naegi sighed again, walking down the halls of the Future Foundation building. Holding files for nine of the participants’. He finished up with hers. 

 

Miu Iruma, sixteen when missing. Toujou Kirumi, fourteen when she ran from home, seventeen when she applied for killing game. Korekiyo Shinguji, seventeen when missing. Kokichi Ouma, fifteen when missing. 

 

And more than that. It made him sad, frustrated even. Shirogane played with all of their lives and she's not paying for it. Probably waiting to do it again. They have to find her soon, who knows when she takes another batch of kids. This cursed show is what's keeping Junko's Despair alive. It's causing that seed to grow to monstrous proportions.  

 

Ouma's condition is steadily improving, not by much, but it is. Kaito seems determined to help Korekiyo, Kirumi is sticking to Ouma's side, and Iruma. She's one he is worried about, aside from Ouma. He was able to contact her parents, they were so worried. They'll be coming by in about a week or two, so will Kirumi's. Togami's group sint having much luck either. He sighed, hoping they will get to her soon. 

 

Elsewhere………

 

The figure sat in front of the same monitor, eyeing the screen. All of the ultimates were hot on their tail. Luckily, they've been a step ahead, keeping themselves away from the.. 

 

“How’s Tsumugi's progress?” The figure asked. 

 

“Still underway, her vitals have completely stabilized now. She will be waking up in a few days.” The figure as they saw Shuichi and Kaede in the room. This was the only surveillance camera they were able to have, everything else, Souda would find a way to trace it back. 

 

“Good” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. School has been hectic and I've been on a roll for my Hero Academia fic. I'll try to continue updating this fic, but they won't be consist. Hope you enjoyed, have a great day :) 
> 
> Comments are welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, might get second chapter out tomorrow depending on my drive for the story. I have s few others I need to continue as well. Well, have s good day :) thanks for stopping by
> 
> Comments and Reviews are much appreciated


End file.
